


Show Me Your Moves

by sarasaurusrex



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Apologizing Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Parent John Winchester, Barely Legal, Barely Legal Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam Winchester is protective of Dean Winchester, Sex Positions, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Castiel is a slightly-OCD human hunter investigating a venegful spirit case in Texas. His life is made impossibly more complicated by the appearance of a cocky, sarcastic, drop-dead gorgeous eighteen-year-old named Dean Winchester. At least Dean's not afraid of monsters.Also appearing: sassy teen Sam who volunteers at an animal shelter, Ellen and Jo, and a bunch of Supernatural dog cameos.Mentions of John, Mary, Bobby, the Archangels and Chuck, aka Castiel's family.Made for SPN Bingo





	Show Me Your Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the SPN Bingo Square: Neighbors. This was intended to be the next chapter of my Bingo Master Story: A Supernatural Menagerie, but it took a life of its own and I just couldn't post a 12K chapter XD 
> 
> I've never done an AU before, but I was inspired by a gorgeous fan art of a young, roller derby Dean done by Petite Madam  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BRlhmAmhzul/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BRlhsTkhNBF/
> 
> And in case anyone doesn't believe he could be 18 in those pics, this is him in Days of Our lives when he was 18-19  
> ex. https://www.reddit.com/r/LadyBoners/comments/526kyq/in_1999_jensen_ackles_was_eric_brady_from_days_of/

**Show Me Your Moves**

 

Castiel hated ghouls. No, really. They gave him the creeps. When he was sixteen he went on a date with the prettiest girl at his school and, just as he summoned the courage to take his first kiss behind the local movie theatre, he and his date were attacked by an undead. While the experience was altogether an enlightening one—he would later become a hunter and gay—it was still a disgusting, horrifying experience that made his stomach turn anytime he thought of it. The zombie, not the kiss. He couldn’t even watch the Walking Dead. Zombies were just... disgusting. And so not hygienic.

Castiel had come to the west Texas town in his beat up Oldsmobile thinking he was after a vengeful spirit. A woman saw her husband kill a man, three weeks after his funeral. So Castiel dug him up. But when his shovel hit the still glossy coffin lid and he lifted it, clapping a handkerchief to his face, he swore loudly. The corpse had fresh bites marks, which meant no vengeful spirit.

“Ghouls.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, smearing dirt onto his face.

Castiel kicked the lid shut and groaned. Ghouls were just as bad as undead. In fact, they were worse. Undead were oozing, maggot-ridden, cock-blocking abominations. And Ghouls ate them! Castiel felt his skin crawl. He shook it off and heaved himself out of the pit, muttering.

“Great! Just great!”

Castiel took a three hour shower, then slept for four. When he woke, had cold pizza for breakfast, then mentally prepared himself to hunt a… _ghoul_. Damn it.

Castiel avoided undead hunts whenever he could. If he’d known this wasn’t a vengeful spirit, he would have sent Uriel or Zachariah. He hated Zachariah. But no, Castiel was already there, and he wouldn’t more people suffer just because undead made him want to swim naked in hand sanitizer.

Castiel mentally prepared himself to spend the day conquering his fears, then walked out to his car. As he cupped his hand over his eyes in the bright, summer sunlight, he saw some kid on roller-blades run into the back of his car.

“Hey! Watch where you’re—!”

The kid looked over at him, chest and palms flat on Castiel’s car.

Castiel froze mid stride.

He wasn't a kid, he was in his late teens. And he was beautiful. He had dirty blonde hair, thick eyelashes, and the lips of an angel. The teen looked embarrassed for all but two seconds, then put on a perfectly cocky, sarcastic smile.

“You _drive_ this thing?” He scoffed, pushing himself onto his wheeled feet and rolling a ways back.

Castiel stared at him. “Yes?” He asked, simultaneously annoyed and shocked at how anyone could look so heavenly while mocking him.

“Yeah, well, news flash. You drive a piece of crap, old man.” He bit his lip smugly. “Nothing _I_ can do to it to make it worse.”

“Wha…” Castiel had never been insulted so many times in one sentence; he couldn’t process it all. “I’m twenty five!” He sputtered.

“Pfft. Whatever.” The kid gave him one more rebellious look then skated away.

Castiel blinked furiously. He checked his car over, but he found nothing except two hand prints in the dust. He sighed. Okay so, he could probably take this thing through a car wash.

Castiel groaned to himself and got in the car. It wasn’t until he had his hands on the wheel that he realized what that kid had been wearing. He’d been dressed like he was going to a roller derby, except his jeans were cut way too short, and his stupid ‘made in Texas’ shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and torn at the neck. But what was worse, he had the toned, half-tanned body of an adolescent god. Minus all the band-aides, cuts and bruises. Not that Castiel didn’t have his fair share. He huffed. Castiel may have had a shitty car, but that kid must have been equally shitting at staying up his skates. Castiel’s car started with a wheezing, death rattle—Castiel checked to make sure no one heard—and he hit the streets. If hunting didn’t work out, he could always start a band. Call it Wheezing Death Rattle. Old man, indeed.

 

Castiel searched all over for Mr. Barnes, aka dead husband killer. No, killer dead husband. Whichever. It was noon before he finally gave up and went to get lunch. The hand sanitizer he kept in his cup holder was now empty, and there were gum wrappings everywhere. He really, _really_ hated undead.

Castiel saw an old fashioned, kitschy drive-up burger joint and pulled in on a whim. He immediately regretted not going someplace inside, because the air-conditioner in his car broke four years ago and it was already swelteringly hot outside. But Castiel was starving, and he hadn’t been to one of these places since his father was still around. The name was printed on a bright yellow arrow that was nearly as blinding as the sun: RJ’s. He rolled all his windows down and loosened his tie. Past the other cars, he spotted two of the workers bickering. One was a tall, tan boy with chestnut beach bangs. He was arguing with a slender blonde girl. They were both wearing the same uniform: made in Texas shirts, too short jeans, and roller-blades.

“Huh.” Castiel said.

The girl went inside and the boy came over to Castiel’s car. Castiel saw his eyes skirt over the car curiously. Castiel sighed.

“Hi, welcome to...”

“I’ll take a number one.”

The boy paused, licking his lower lip. “But I didn’t even give you a menu.” He held up the menu in amusement, bouncing light off Castiel’s steering wheel.

“I’m sure what ever it is is good.” He gave him a small smile.

“Okay…” He boy said. “What’ll you have to...”

“A water. Just... water.” Castiel cleared his throat.

The boy took a deep breath. He gave him a tense smile then rolled away. Castiel just hoped they didn’t spit in his food. The boy seemed good-natured, but overworked. Castiel reached for his hand sanitizer before realizing he’d used it all.

Castiel watched the blonde girl attach a tray to the neighboring car’s door and set their food on it. Soon enough, the boy came out with his food and a tray. It looked spit-free.

“Okay, one number one.” The boy gave him that same, tight smile. “And a water.”

“Thank you.” Castiel waited until the boy attached his tray, then he held out a ten dollar bill.

“Oh, you pay at the window after.”

“No, it’s for you.”

The boy licked his lip again. “You sure?”

“Deadly.” He smiled.

The boy flashed a genuine smile for the first time that day. “Cool. Thanks.” He took the money and rolled away.

Castiel ate in silence, listening to the cars drive by. Once he was finished, he paid and continued his hunt. He had to stop and restock on supplies: water bottles, hand sanitizer, and gum, mostly. They were out of his scent, so he had to buy a pink, watermelon one. At least the store had been air conditioned. He got back into the car and drove around to find a good look out spot.

 

To his relief, he found a shady clearing overlooking the four lane road that led in and out of town. He turned of the car and sat there, waiting. After a few minutes, he poured the a water bottle down his front, feeling it evaporate through his clothes almost immediately. Why did he ever come to Texas? The heat made everything worse: more bugs, faster decomposition, worse smelling zombies, nothing good came out of Texas, he was sure of it. Except that roller-blade kid.

No. Stop. Bad. He was probably sixteen. Castiel may have been a corpse desecrator, illegal arms dealer, wanted in five states, and technically a serial killer, but sixteen was just too young, damnit. After everything he’d been through, he refused to go to jail for that.

Castiel sighed and settled in for what looked like another colossal waste of time, until he saw a familiar face. With a jolt of realization, he realized it was Mr. Barnes. Castiel bolted upright. He was walking out of a gas station across the street. Castiel grabbed his gun and got out of the car.

He figured it would be faster to just walk across the road than to pull around into traffic, but when he got to the crosswalk, the light was red. He waited anxiously at the curb, feeling his gun hidden in the back of his pants. He smiled weakly at a woman staring at him. Okay, so maybe a trenchcoat was excessive for this weather, but it hid his weapons nicely. That’s probably what the woman was thinking, too.

Castiel mentally urged the light to change, but it was indifferent to his cause. He watched the ghoul cross the gas station lot. He’d have left by the time the light changed! Castiel looked around, panic-stricken, then hesitantly bolted across the street, yelling “Sorry!” at honking cars. The ghoul spotted him and took off. Castiel cursed and jumped a concrete barrier at the edge of the road, sprinting after him.

The ghoul burst through a row of trees and into a strip mall parking lot, Castiel hot on his heels. He dove into a cluster of parked cars, trying to trip Castiel up. They weaved around and dove over cars, like an odd but deadly dance, until the ghoul gained an advantage that was every hunter’s nightmare: a shopper got in the way. The ghoul flew right into him, knocking him to the ground. The ghoul picked himself up first, then dragged his hostage to his feet.

Castiel swore.

“What the hell, man!”

“Shut up!” The ghoul snarled in the kid’s ear.

Castiel did a double take. It was the teenager who ran into his car, and he had on that uniform from RJ’s. The ghoul had his arm across his chest, holding him off balance so he couldn’t get any traction under his skates. A fiery panic lit the kid’s eyes, and it broke Castiel’s heart. He’d already failed.

“Let him go, and I’ll give you ahead start.” Castiel said gruffly. The ghoul would change shape again and it’d be another few days to track him down, but at least the kid would be safe.

“No. A week.” He demanded.

Castiel paled. “A week?” He could be in another country by then.

“Dude, your breath reeks.” The kid made a face.

The ghoul shook him roughly.

Castiel grimaced as his repulsion towards undead threatened to overpower him.

“No, seriously.” The kid’s voice was strained, but he just kept talking. “Get off of me you piece of shit. You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah. He’s undead.” Castiel offered in explanation.

The kid gave him the most beautiful bitch face Castiel had ever seen.

“I’m a ghoul!” He shouted. He actually seemed slightly offended. “You racist!”

“Ugh.” Castiel held his mouth for a moment. “So… so gross.”

The ghoul snarled, directing his attention away from the kid.

That was all it took. The kid kicked like a stallion, connecting his skate to the ghouls’ shin and breaking it with a bone-chilling crack. The ghoul sputtered in shock and pain. He buckled, and the kid swung around and punched him in the face. Bloodied ooze sprayed the nearest car, making Castiel want to vomit. Yet, he couldn’t look away. He was struck stupid as he watched this asshole kid take down his ghoul. How he managed to land a kick in those skates was beyond Castiel, but it looked pretty effective. Once the ghoul was down, the kid flung himself around the nearest car, staring over it like a lion in the brush.

Castiel pulled himself together just enough to take out his gun and point it at the ghoul’s head. The shot echoed through the parking lot, leaving a seeping hole in the now dead ghoul. Castiel only broke a sweat from the heat. He thought he saw a fly and nearly threw up again.

“Woah.” The kid breathed, wide-eyed.

Castiel pulled out his handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth as he inspected the body. “Ugh. Just… ugh.” He kicked him on his side, making sure he was dead.

“What the hell was that?” The kid skated hesitantly back around the car to see the body.

“It’s uh… a ghoul.” Castiel swallowed. “But don’t worry, these ones can’t come back. Decapitation or a head shot usually does the trick.”

“These ones?” He stared at Castiel.

Castiel stared back. The kid had one eyebrow raised, looking defiant as ever. “Yeah, there’s um… there are other kinds. You know, like… like zombies.”

“Uh-huh. And you’re, what…” He eyed him up and down. “...Men in Brown?”

Castiel suppressed a smile. “Yeah. Pretty much.” He answered. “Look, my car’s just down the road, I’ll take you home.” Castiel wasn’t sure if he was injured from the ghoul or something else, but he had a fresh cut below his eye and a bloodied knee.

The kid shrugged. “Sure thing, John Wick. Lead the way.”

“It’s Castiel.”

The kid cocked his head sarcastically. “Right. Well, I’m Dean. Winchester.”

Castiel had held out his hand to shake, only to realize Dean wasn’t offering his. He quickly brushed his hand through his hair, looking around awkwardly. “Oh…okay. Let’s go.”

Dean huffed and followed ‘Asstiel’ with a smirk.

 

While Castiel walked, Dean kept skating ahead of him, then rolling backwards, staring at Castiel, then skating a head again, then rolling backwards, staring…

“Would you stop that?” Castiel asked brusquely. Okay, so the kid _could_ skate.

Dean rolled his eyes and began skating circles around Castiel instead.

Castiel threw an arm out, making Dean grab it to keep from falling on his face.

“What?”

Castiel lowered his arm once Dean was balanced, and gestured to the red pedestrian light. “We have to wait.”

Dean groaned. “Oh my god.”

Castiel and Dean waited in silence, Dean glaring at him the whole time. The light turned white and Castiel gestured for him to follow.

“Okay, now we can go.”

Dean shook his head, smiling in disbelief. “You’re the most law-abiding hitman I’ve ever met.”

Castiel idly wondered how many hitmen Dean got into cars with. “I’m not a hitman, I’m a hunter.”

“Kay. Cool.” Dean skated up to Castiel’s car, then sighed. “You probably drive the speed limit, too, huh?” He said, holding back a smirk.

Castiel glowered at him. “Get in the damn car.”

Dean grinned and got in. He sat low in the seat and kicked his skates up on the dashboard. Castiel got in, stared at him, then pushed his skates onto the floor. They dropped with a ‘whump’ and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Where do you live?”

“Fifth and main.”

Castiel paused. “I don’t know where that is.”

“Just drive, Constantine.”

Castiel started the car. “It’s Castiel. And put your seat belt on.”

Castiel had never heard such a sarcastic click.

As Dean directed Castiel to his house, Castiel asked if he was hungry. That was a mistake. They went to a drive through and Dean kept adding on to his order while Castiel spoke into the microphone. Finally, they were back on the road.

Castiel idly wondered what it would be like to be a normal person on a normal business trip. Instead, he had a dusty car, blood and ooze on his shoe, a trunk full of weapons, and a bruised up kid on skates eating his entire weight in fast food burgers in the passenger's seat. And he had his feet up again.

“So do you get like a business card for this stuff? Your boss sends you out to kill a zombie and you have to give him all your recipes for burgers and guns?” He asked, sunlight reflecting off his long lashes.

Castiel sighed. “I wish. No, it’s just me.”

Dean swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling bad.

Castiel looked sideways at him. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled, then gestured to the wallet in the unused cup holder. “It’s credit card fraud, mostly.”

Dean grinned, then started on his third burger.

 

When they pulled in to Dean’s house on fifth and main, Castiel was surprised to find himself back at his motel. “You live here?” He asked.

Dean nodded, dropping the last wrapper into the paper bag. “Yup. Pretty ritzy, huh? You even get an ice bucket.” He smiled sarcastically and got out of the car.

Castiel turned off the engine and got out, too. “Well, where are your parents?”

“I’m emancipated. Is the interview over?” He turned around and skated backwards towards his door.

Castiel eyed the door beside Dean’s and laughed to himself.

“ _What_?”

“It’s just...” Castiel fished his key-card with the motel room number attached out of his coat pocket. “We’re neighbors.”

Dean glanced at the card and smirked. “Course we are. That’s not weird at all.”

“What? Why would it be weird?” He asked nervously.

Dean pulled out out his keycard and opened his door. “’Cuz you just show up out of nowhere, hit me with your car, then save my life from a ghoul. And now we’re neighbors? It’s weird. You know... unlikely.”

Castiel had to follow him inside to keep listening. Dean’s room was a mirror image of Castiel’s, yet it couldn’t have been more different. There were clothes, food wrappers, and empty beer cans everywhere. A chair was tipped over and the bed was a mess.

Castiel stepped over a backpack to get in the room. “I didn’t hit you with my car.”

Dean skated effortlessly around everything, then plopped down in a chair by the table to take off his skates. “Fine. Your _car_ hit me.”

“Uh-huh. I’m pretty sure you ran into my ‘piece of crap’ car.” He made air quotes.

Dean smiled to himself.

It was infectious. “How old are you?” Castiel asked curiously, looking around at all his stuff.

“Eighteen.”

“Bull-shit.”

Dean paused to look up at Castiel, grinning. He pulled out his wallet from his jean shorts and tossed it to Castiel. “See for yourself.”

Castiel just barely caught it. He opened it up to see Dean’s Texas state ID. Sure enough, he was eighteen. Castiel felt much cleaner, and then completely filthy again.

Dean kicked his skates off and leaned back with a sigh. Something caught his attention on the table and he grabbed what looked like a single piece of dog food. “God damnit, Sam.”

Castiel tiled his head.

“My brother.” Dean threw the kibble over his shoulder carelessly. “He volunteers at an animal shelter when he’s not at BJ’s.”

Castiel tiled his head impossibly further.

“Oh… I mean RJ’s. It’s just what we call it. That place sucks. And Sam...” Dean sighed in annoyance, taking off his socks. “Keeps bringing dogs here!” He stood up to stretch, and Castiel was surprised to find himself a full head taller than him.

Absolutely filthy. Castiel swallowed. “Alright. Well, where’s your first aide kit?”

“Huh?”

Castiel gestured to his face. “You’re bleeding.” He dropped his hand. “Well, everywhere.”

“So?” Dean asked hotly.

“So...” Castiel said very slowly. “You need antiseptic and neosporin. Where do you keep it?”

“Uh. We don’t.” Dean brushed him off. “It’s fine.”

Castiel sighed. “I’ll get mine out of the car, then.” He turned around to leave. “Oh, and...” He turned back around to face Dean and, to his surprise, caught Dean checking him out from behind. Castiel froze.

Dean looked at him, feigning innocence, yet it somehow only made him look more scandalous.

Oh hell. Castiel swallowed again. “I… uh. I… like dogs.” He finished lamely.

Dean stared at him in amazement. “Wow. That’s… great, Cas.”

Castiel turned around quickly, hiding the redness rising in his cheeks, and went to his car.

Dean sat down on the bed and waited for him, smirking to himself. After a while, his smirk had faded. What the hell was Castiel doing?

The answer: trying to calm himself while pretending to dig through his trunk. He was repeating a mantra of ‘he’s only eighteen’ over and over again, but every time he said it, a voice replied ‘exactly… eighteen’. Castiel slammed the truck ferociously and walked back into Dean’s room. The kid! The kid’s room.

“What took you? Did you have to check in with the Texas mafia or something?”

“Actually, I’m from Kansas.” Castiel informed him, clearing a space on the table to open his first aide kit.

“Cool.” Dean said apathetically. “Sounds even more boring than this place.”

“There’s nothing wrong with boring.” Castiel replied, soaking some cotton balls in hydrogen peroxide. Yes, boring. Vanilla. Men his own age. The voice was back, ‘ _he likes your ass_ ’. Castiel took a deep breath and walked over to Dean.

Dean sat still on the bed, watching him.

“This’ll probably hurt.” He warned.

Dean rose a brow sarcastically, making Cas’s heart leap in his throat. Castiel cleared the wound, then began dabbing the cotton ball onto the fresh cut on his knee. “Did you get this when the ghoul ran into you?”

“No.”

Castiel looked up at him.

“Some idiot in a trench-coat parked too close to my door.” He bit back a smile.

Castiel smiled sarcastically. “What an ass.”

Dean laughed. He gave Castiel a genuine smile, and it reminded him of the tall boy from RJ’s.

“You said your brother works at RJ’s?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Yeah. Sam.” Dean said, wincing slightly as Castiel dabbed directly onto the open wound. “He’s uh...” He took a sharp breath. “Tall, tan, looks a bit like Tarzan...”

“I think I met him this afternoon.” Castiel said, dabbing him as gingerly as possible.

“Yup. Small town. Small world.”

Castiel put some neosporin on the wound, then bandaged it up. Then he handed Dean the supplies. “Here, for the one under your eye.”

“Oh that wasn’t...” Dean bit his lip. “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

“You were within breathing range of a ghoul. Disinfect it now or I’ll do it for you.”

Dean cocked his head dangerously, but it just reminded Castiel of a puppy video he watched earlier. Castiel sighed and grabbed Dean’s face.

Dean twisted instinctively, but then held still, as if it was exactly what Castiel should have done.

Castiel hadn’t expected Dean to cooperate so readily, but he decided not to waste time questioning it. He repeated the process, cleaning and covering the cut under his eye. Up close, Castiel realized he had the remains of a week old black eye.

“Look up.” He instructed.

Dean did, flashing those bluish-hazel eyes at the ceiling. Without even looking at him, Dean somehow managed to give Castiel his best bitch face, but afterwords he muttered ‘thanks’ and felt the bandage.

Castiel stood up to dispose of the cotton balls. Dean’s garbage was filled with snack wrappers and orange peels. The oranges must have been the brother’s. When Castiel turned back around, Dean was laying on his back, legs hanging off the side of the bed as he rubbed his face and yawned. He stretched, lifting his shirt a little ways up his hips and taut stomach. Castiel flushed, staring outright.

“I, uh...” Castiel went straight for his first aide kit and began needlessly organizing it. “Well, if you’re alright, then I’ll just be going.”

Dean sat up, rolling his shoulders. “Oh.”

Castiel glanced at him. Dean almost looked disappointed. Castiel smiled slightly. “I just figured you wouldn’t want to hang out with an old man.”

Dean smiled back. “Yeah, you’re pretty old. But… you’re alright.” He said honestly. “If I need anything again, I’ll just yell really loud.”

Castiel chuckled. “Sure. See you around.”

“See you.”

 

Castiel returned to his room and took another shower. He’d forgotten about the ghoul completely, and his repulsion of undead. He blamed it on that kid’s damn hip bones. He twisted the shower knob as cold as it would go and cleared his thoughts. Once he got out, he vowed to go through a car wash and get out of town. Yet, he found himself packing extremely slowly, and obsessing over making the room spotless. He kept turning the remote on desk slightly, wondering if seven years was really that big of an age gap.

Finally, when he had nothing left to keep him in the room, he went to return his ironing board to the front desk. He lifted it under his arm and stepped out into the warm evening air. He glanced at Dean’s door on the way. It was quiet. Maybe Dean had gone out. Just as well, then Castiel couldn’t say goodbye.

Castiel propped the ironing-board against the reception table and rang the bell. The owner was an older, blonde woman with a kind but keen face.

“Castiel!” She came around a corner, smiling at him. “Heading out?”

“Yeah.” He said. “I just wanted to return this. Thanks, Mrs. Harvelle.”

“Please, it’s Ellen.” Ellen’s eyes twinkled, “And it’s no problem, hon.” She took the board and set it back behind the table. “So I saw you meet our local celebrity.” She said, printing out Castiel’s receipt.

“Hm?” Castiel looked up at her.

“Sam and Dean.” She clarified. “Well, Dean mostly. They’re both sweethearts, but Dean can be a bit of a trouble maker.”

Castiel smiled fondly. “I noticed.”

Ellen laughed. “You know, last week he went up on the RJ’s sign and painted the R… into a B.”

It took Castiel a minute, but then he laughed. “Clever.”

“That’s our Dean.” Ellen shook her head fondly. “Their dad gave him a rough one for that, though. Too bad. I have a daughter around their age and if I ever saw anyone treating her like that...” Ellen’s eyes flashed dangerously.

Castiel looked confused. “I thought Dean was emancipated?”

“He got you with that one, did he? Nah. I give those boys a free room here whenever they need it. Between you and me, their dad can be a monster. His heart’s in the right place, but he’s never been the same after his wife died. That was a dark time for everybody. Small towns, you know?”

Castiel nodded numbly, his eyes tracing all those cuts and bruises in his mind. “Right.”

“Anyway. You’ll want to get out of here, I suppose. They found Mr. Barne’s corpse dug up and mangled in the parking lot by the Biggerson’s this afternoon.”

“Oh... Wow.”

“I know. Bunch of freaks running around, right?”

“Totally.” Castiel agreed instantly. “You know, I think I might actually stay one more night.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. There are just a few more things I want to do. If that’s alright, of course.”

“It’s no trouble. You stay as long as you need.” She smiled warmly, tossing out Castiel’s receipt.

Castiel nodded appreciatively, and went back outside. His head was spinning, and before he knew it he found himself back at Dean’s door. He paused, wondering what exactly he was doing. He liked Dean, sure, but what could he possibly do for him? Before Castiel could make sense of his feelings, the door opened.

Castiel backed up in surprise.

Sam was standing there in an animal shelter polo and jeans. Castiel hadn’t noticed it before, but Dean’s good looks appeared to be hereditary. Sam was taller and a bit more muscular, but he looked a few years younger. They both had the ability to disarm with a single, gorgeous look of annoyance.

“Why are you standing outside my door?” He questioned.

“Well, actually, it’s Ellen’s do-”

Sam folded his arms.

Castiel was reminded so forcefully of Dean that he almost laughed. Almost. “Um, wrong door. Sorry.” He cleared he throat and hopped over to his own door.

Sam watched wearily as Castiel indeed opened the door beside them with his own key and walked inside. Castiel shut the door behind him, and he thought he heard a dog bark. Clearly Dean wasn’t home. Castiel sank into the chair by the window and stared into his spotless motel room. What the hell was he doing?

Five minutes later, Castiel watched mindlessly out the window as Sam locked up and walked to an old pick up truck with an Australian Sheppard dog trotting at his side. He must have been sixteen at least. Castiel put his face in his hands and groaned.

Monster hunting and angel slaying aside, Castiel was definitely going to Hell.

 

Since he didn’t have the courage to go back to Ellen and check out after that, Castiel went to pick up some beer and settled in for the night. It had been a while since he’d had a night off. After the second slasher flick, he heard Dean come home next door. Actually, he just heard Dean swear.

“Sammy! I said no dogs!” Dean yelled at no one.

Castiel laughed to himself. He heard Dean’s shower turn on, and Castiel refocused on the movie. But his mind didn’t just slip into a slightly tipsy, vegetative state like it had before. Dean’s hips and stomach were flashing through it again. He watched as the beautiful, scantily clad woman on TV ran down a hallway full of locked doors, and all he thought of were Dean’s eyes.

_“Time to slice and dice.”_

Castiel wished real life monsters were that easy to kill. He managed to zone out again, until he heard a knock on his door. Castiel put his unfinished beer down and paused the movie. He opened the door and froze.

Dean was standing in front of him, looking breathlessly angelic after his shower. He still had that rough look about him, though—the one that made Castiel’s heart swell. He’d sooner fight a hundred putrid ghouls than battle that look.

“Hey.” Dean said. “You busy?” He sneaked a glance in his room. “Awesome! Is that Hell Hazers II?” He asked, walking right in under Castiel's arm.

“Uh...” Castiel watched in disbelief as Dean made himself comfortable in Castiel’s room. He was wearing a lose tank top and shorts, and he was barefoot.

“No. The third one, actually...”

“Even better.” Dean said, grabbing a beer and sitting on the edge of Castiel’s bed.

“Hey.” Castiel finally found some momentum. He snatched the beer out of Dean’s hand. “You’re underage.”

Dean glared at him. “I just helped you kill a ghoul. I think I deserve a beer.”

Castiel sighed, then handed it back.

Dean hadn’t expected that to work so easily, but he didn’t object. He uncapped it with the hem of his shirt and took a swig. “Man, your place is so… clean.” He looked around.

“I was actually planning on checking out tonight.”

“Oh.” Dean said. “What made you stay?”

Castiel’s eyes flickered away. “Uh… Hell Hazers was on.”

“Cool.” Dean was convinced.

Dena had removed his bandages to shower, and Castiel eyed his cuts and bruises. He could see even more unnoticeable ones in the process of healing, yet he hadn’t seen any on Sam.

“So um, are you okay?” Castiel asked carefully.

Dean gave him a strange look. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Castiel looked away again. “Oh, no reason. Just... making sure.”

Dean gawked at him. “You are so weird.”

Castiel deflated, smiling slightly at Dean. “Yeah. I know.” He took his unfinished beer and made to sit down on the edge of the bed beside Dean. He realized what he was doing halfway through and changed his mind with an odd jerking motion. He sat in the chair beside the bed instead.

Dean eyed him, an odd expression on his face.

Castiel tossed him the remote. “Here.”

“Are you sure? This movie is rated PG13.” Dean teased.

Castiel smiled knowingly. “Shut up and drink your beer.”

Dean grinned in satisfaction and hit play.

As they watched, Castiel found his eyes drifting from the movie to Dean, but he wasn’t looking at his injuries this time. Dean had his lips pursed on the rim of bottle, distractedly sipping his beer. Castiel felt his mouth water. Dean smiled at a jump scare, tonguing the glass for a minute before taking a slow sip. It was better than all the Hell Hazers movies combined. Dean finally caught Castiel staring, and Castiel quickly looked away, finishing his beer in a single, nervous chug.

Dean set his on the floor and stood up, blocking the movie.

“Is everything all right?” Castiel asked, leaning forward on his knees casually.

Dean smirked. It was that same, self-satisfied, cocky smile that parted his lips so sinfully, but his eyes were different now. Castiel hadn’t noticed before, but they looked like a storm front: smoky blue with a hazel ring in the center. And they were fixed intently on Castiel.

“Fine.” Dean answered roughly. “I’m fine. It’s just… I didn’t come here to watch Hell Hazers III, you know.” He tiled his head.

“O...oh?” Castiel’s voice cracked as Dean walked closer, forcing Castiel to lean back in the chair. He could feel the heat from Dean’s bare, toned thighs on either side of Castiel’s pajama clad knees.

“I came here to thank you.” He said smoothly. “For saving my life.”

Castiel swallowed hard. How could an eighteen year old be so alluring? And what was even worse — he was doing it on purpose! Castiel knew deep down what was happening, and he began repeating his mantra again. _He’s only eighteen._ But when Dean slid his thighs around Castiel’s hips and sat down on his lap, Castiel’s other, deeper voice roared to life: _Exactly. Eighteen._ Castiel felt his hands move to Dean’s hips and up his sides. He stared up at him in shock and arousal as Dean put his hands on the chair behind Castiel’s head, leaned down, and just breathed over his lips.

“Oh fuck.” Castiel muttered, then took Dean by the back of the head and pulled him into a needy kiss.

Dean’s lips were as devastatingly decadent as Castiel had hoped, and then some. They parted easily for Castiel’s tongue, engulfing him into his mouth. He tasted like beer with an aftertaste of sweet citrus. Dean leaned his body into Castiel’s, chest flush against chest, then cocked his head to kiss Castiel even deeper. Castiel was in heaven. Dean’s body was so warm, and he smelled like body wash with a hint of his natural odor. Castiel smoothed a calloused hand up the back of Dean’s tank top, feeling his bare, toned skin. At his touch, Dean pressed his hips into Castiel, rubbing his growing erection into his stomach. Castiel breathed out of the kiss.

“Dean...” He paused.

Dean looked at him hazily, lips glistening. “Yeah?”

“This… you… I mean...” Castiel looked like he was having a hard time thinking.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Dean licked his lips playfully.

Castiel’s brain was lagging too far behind. All he knew what that he needed to say something. Anything. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if Dean humped him even one more time. He needed to know that Dean was really okay with this. He stared at him, icy blue eyes meeting Dean’s stormy front.

“I, you… um.” He brushed a hand over Dean’s face, running his thumb over the healing cut under his eye. “Did… did your dad do this?”

Dean blinked. Castiel watched his eyes transition from smoky blue to fiery brown in one painfully slow second.

“What?” Dean’s voice was timid for moment, then it rose powerfully. “ _What_?” He leaned back, getting off of Castiel. “What is wrong with you?”

Castiel realized too late what he’d said. “Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t...”

“You’re an asshole!” Dean shouted in shock. “What the hell? You don’t ask people that!”

Castiel felt pinned to the chair by shame. “I just… I talked to Ellen earlier.” He suddenly felt the need to explain himself. “And she said something that made me think… look, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have...”

“You’re damn right you shouldn’t have! What’s wrong with you?” Dean sneered, his stormy eyes spilling over. He wiped his cut cheek frantically. “You’re a dick!” He raged, knocking his beer over on the floor.

“Dean...” Castiel said tragically. “Dean, I’m sorry.” He got up slowly. “You’re just… I can’t think right around you.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose helplessly.

Dean scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means...” Castiel took a breath, thinking desperately. “You know how when you run into a siren and they… well, no, you wouldn’t. I guess...” Castiel said quickly. He went on before Dean could vocalize his retort. “But… they make your brain go funny and all you can think of is the person you want most and you just… lose control. Like the whole universe is expanding in your brain, telling you that you’ve finally found your … your destiny. Or something...”

“Are you calling me a siren?” Dean asked hotly.

“No, no, I already tested you in the car.”

“You _what_?”

“You’re not! You’re not a siren. You’re just...” Castiel clearly wasn’t articulating himself properly because Dean still looked like he wanted to kill him. “You’re perfect, Dean. And I want you so badly that I can’t think.”

Dean seemed to understand at last. He was still frowning and his eyes were still shining with tears, but his shoulders dropped a little. He looked away, shutting his eyes to think.

“A siren. Huh? That’s what they do?” He asked, as if trying to distract himself.

Castiel nodded weakly. “Yes. It is.”

Dean glanced back at him. “So what, you think I’m your destiny or something?” He picked up the beer bottle and put it on the table, unable to look at the stain he’d made.

Castiel shrugged. “I’m not even sure I believe in destiny.” He admitted. “I just know that I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Dean calmed down at last. He shook his head in disbelief. He noticed Castiel’s packed suitcase on the floor. “But, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

“Yes.” Castiel admitted to that, too. He was ready to give Dean anything he wanted to make this up to him. “I thought it would be easier. For me. Because, every time I see you, all I want to do is...” He stopped abruptly, chastising himself.

“What?” Dean prompted him. He stepped forward, looking up at Castiel’s face. His eyes were still fiery, but they were intent again. His anger had left him and was replaced by a smoldering defiance.

Castiel reached out to touch Dean’s face.

Dean let him, staring demandingly at him. “What?” He repeated.

Castiel brushed a tear off of Dean’s face. “...kiss you.” He admitted. “And… more. A lot more.” He rasped. It sounded like an apology.

Dean seemed to be weighing this information, as if deciding if it was enough to forgive Castiel for being the most socially awkward, bad-ass monster killer in the universe. Finally, he said, “Fine.”

Castiel stared at him.

“But you owe me like, a million burgers now. And another beer.”

Castiel gave a weak, nearly disbelieving smile. “Done.”

“You’re so weird.” Dean repeated, a smile tugging at his lips. It never formed, because in the next second, Dean was pulling Castiel into an all-consuming kiss.

Relief flooded Castiel, mingling with something dark and greedy in the pit of his stomach. He held Dean to him, kissing him hungrily.

 

Dean opened Castiel’s mouth with his own, dipping his tongue in to taste him. Castiel picked him right up off the floor and brought him to the bed. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel was kissed even harder. Dean was surprisingly light for how strong he felt. Castiel kneed the bed and toppled them onto it. He jerked his tie off in one fluid motion.

Dean bit his lip, grinning, and pulled Castiel’s butt closer with his calves. Castiel’s hands hit the bed on either side of Dean.

“Is this is what you want?” Castiel asked hastily, unbuttoning his collar.

Dean nodded. “Yup.”

Castiel smiled softly, raking his eyes over Dean as he pulled his tank top off over his head and dropped it over the edge of the bed. Castiel’s expression fell as he took in Dean’s form. He looked like he’d been carved from marble. He skin was so tight and smooth, and he was just as muscular as his brother, but he wore it differently. Castiel’s hands moved for him, smoothing up Dean’s body from his hips to his neck.

Dean’s eyes fluttered. Castiel dipped down to kiss him, and Dean kissed back readily. He took one of Castiel’s hands and guided it down to the bulge in his shorts. Castiel groped him firmly, sending sparks of pleasure through Dean. He groaned through the kiss and rolled his hips into Castiel’s hand.

Castiel took a sharp breath, and his hands flew to the hem of Dean’s shorts to tug them down. It took all but three seconds to realize Dean wasn’t wearing underwear.

“What? It’s hot.” Dean gave him a look.

Castiel nodded distantly. “Right. Yeah.” He couldn’t resist looking down. Once he did, his jaw slackened. Dean was completely naked on his bed, thighs spread around Castiel’s hips, completely erect and flushed.

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position in front of Castiel.

“You just going to stare, or…?”

“Sorry.” Castiel took a deep breath.

Dean smiled in satisfaction, then pulled him into a kiss. Castiel gripped him under his thighs, and scooted him back on the bed. He dropped him with a ‘whump’ and Dean laughed. While Castiel ran his hands all over Dean’s bare skin, Dean began unbuttoning his shirt. He got Castiel down to just his pants, throwing his belt over his shoulder like a whip, when Castiel reached down and fondled Dean’s cock.

Dean gasped lightly and shut his eyes.

For some reason, his reaction surprised Castiel. Dean seemed to unbreakable, so resilient, and yet all it took was a hand to make him fall apart. He groped and fondled Dean, and Dean seemed to have forgotten he was helping Castiel get undressed. He just sat there, coming undone with each stroke. Something about it touched Castiel just right, and he felt himself become instantly erect in his unzipped pants. He groped Dean firmly, getting a rush of pleasure as Dean groaned and humped his palm. Dean’s fingers were trembling too badly to help anymore, so he just put his arms around Castiel’s bare neck. Castiel kissed him over and over as he stroked him. Dean was on his butt, knees splayed out beside him, hunched over on Castiel’s shoulder and humping through Castiel’s fingers. He grew even bigger in his hand, soaking the bed with precum as he rolled his hips to keep pace. Castiel couldn’t believe how sexy a simple handjob could be.

“Dean...” He slowed his hands, letting Dean come up for air. “Have you ever…” He swallowed. “Done this before?”

Dean nodded weakly. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just… let me come once, and I’ll be good to go for the rest of the night.” He breathed, gazing at Castiel hotly.

Castiel couldn’t have turned down that request if he’d wanted to. He gripped Dean’s shoulder and laid him on his back. Soon Dean’s legs were spread and his hands were over his eyes, groaning as Castiel jerked him off. Each groan left his lips parted so beautifully. Castiel could have stroked him all night. He watched as Dean’s hips rolled and his chest heaved; as he shifted his feet and spread his knees apart, moaning out his ecstasy. Castiel couldn’t resist. He flattened Dean’s thighs on the bed, held him firmly at his base, and sucked him into his throat. The groan he got was so deep and shameless, Castiel wished he had recorded it. It was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard.

Dean thrust off the bed and into Castiel’s mouth, just writhing. “Oh f...fuck! Cas! Cas!” He grabbed at Castiel’s hair and the bed sheets alternatively.

Castiel spread Dean’s thighs down flat and got to work. He hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue, giving Dean a plethora of wet, tight suction to fuck. Within seconds, Dean was seizing up and shaking desperately, curling in on himself. He grabbed Castiel’s fingers in warning, and Castiel understood. He pulled away and stroked him to completion, watching hungrily as Dean’s body spasmed in pleasure. Dean’s eyes flew shut, his mouth agape, and he came onto his stomach. He was gorgeous; his every muscle taut with pleasure. He thrust through his aftershocks, like he couldn’t get enough.

“Holy...holy shit, Cas.” Dean gasped for air, his eyes a shocking blue. “Did a siren teach you that?”

Castiel smiled breathlessly. “Not quite.” He got up to fetch Dean a towel, and Dean was happy to see Castiel sporting an erection through his dress pants.

 

Dean was still hard when Castiel brought him the towel. He used it to clean himself up, then threw it aside and got on his knees. He was Castiel’s height on the bed. He put his arms around him and kissed him, tasting himself on Castiel’s tongue.

“You don’t… need a minute or anything?”

“Nah.” Dean smiled. “You’re just...” His face flushed a little. He fingers found Castiel’s pants, and he unbuttoned them at last.

Castiel had never seen him blush. He couldn’t help but smile. “...Just what?” He asked, helping to push his pants and boxer-briefs down his legs.

Dean’s smile widened sheepishly. “You’re pretty hot, Castiel. You kill monsters. That’s… sexy.”

Castiel laughed softly. He never thought what he did was cool, but now he wouldn’t have traded it for any other job in the world. He stepped out of clothes and socks, then pulled Dean to him, kissing him.

Dean moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s back. Castiel tipped forward, laying Dean back onto the bed. He kissed him deeply, and Dean rose to the challenge, kissing him back greedily.

Castiel crawled over Dean and lowered himself atop him. Dean kissed him encouragingly, so Castiel put most of his weight on Dean, pressing him into the bed. Dean nipped Castiel’s lip playfully. Castiel took a sharp breath, then nipped Dean’s tongue the next time it glided over his own. Dean grinned. Castiel kissed his grin, and Dean opened himself back up to be nipped and kissed all over again. Before Castiel realized it, he was leaning on one elbow and reaching between them, stroking their cocks together.

Dean groaned into the kiss, raising his hips against Castiel’s. But Castiel was in no hurry. He stroked them together slowly, like he was savoring every inch of Dean’s cock. Once Dean realized Castiel wasn’t going to hurry up, he groaned again, this time out of frustration.

Castiel bit back a smile. “I thought you said we have all night.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t know you were going to take your time.”

Castiel gave him a long, calculated stroke, making Dean’s chest swell and his eyes flutter shut. Castiel smiled. “Hm? Did you say something?” His voice dropped and he kissed Dean’s face patiently.

Dean resumed rolling his hips, this time slower, matching Castiel’s pace. “You’re so sexy, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, watching in satisfaction as Dean stretched himself out and closed his eyes, letting the sensations coat his body in pleasure.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Dean rasped, opening his eyes and looking at Castiel through those thick lashes.

Castiel looked at him searchingly, but Dean was serious. The storm in his eyes was back, surging more powerfully than ever.

“Yes.” Castiel growled, nipping Dean’s lip.

Dean smiled open-mouthed. “Then _fuck_ me.” He kissed him back slowly and rolled his cock against Castiel’s.

The rush of arousal Castiel got was so strong it nearly winded him. He dropped their cocks and pinned one of Dean’s knees out to the side. “Say it again.” He breathed.

Dean gasped lightly, then grinned. “ _Fuck me_ , Cas.” He goaded him. “I want you inside me, fucking me, all night long.”

Castiel slid his hand up Dean’s thigh and felt for his entrance. He used his own saliva to probe Dean open and slip inside.

Dean groaned in arousal, his body flushing with heat. “Yes...” He hissed self-soothingly. “Ah… Fuck yeah.” After a few strokes, the discomfort was gone, and the tightness in Dean’s face relaxed. His head dropped on the bed and he arched up for Castiel to really use that finger. Castiel grabbed the closest pillow and stuffed it under Dean’s back.

“Such a gentleman.” Dean joked. The words had barely left his lips before they flew apart in a silent moan. Castiel had found his spot. Dean gasped, swollen lipped and hot skinned. “Cas! There, there!” His hand flew down to grab Castiel’s wrist.

Castiel let Dean angle him just right, finding the most comfortable position, then he curled his finger into his prostate. Dean’s head flew back and he moaned shamelessly, arching onto Castiel’s finger. “Oh my god… yes.”

 

Castiel removed his fingers immediately. Dean looked up in hazy confusion, only to see Castiel practically shining with lust. Dean swallowed. He watched as Castiel got up and began rummaging through his packed suitcase. He stepped in the beer spot on the carpet on the way back, but he didn’t care. Dean was panting on the bed, legs spread and pupils dilated. Castiel felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

“Cas...” Dean laid back and began to touch himself while he waited.

Castiel slid back onto the bed between Dean’s legs, blindly squirting a bottle of lube in his hand while he watched Dean pleasure himself.

“Do you use that on all the boys after you kill something?” Dean smirked.

Castiel smirked back. “Only the pretty ones.”

Dean smiled at him.

While Castiel warmed the lube in his hand, he bent down between Dean’s legs. Dean tried to see what he was doing, but in the next second, he felt it. Castiel had spread Dean’s ass apart and was rimming him. He was honest to god _rimming_ him. Dean dribbled a little precum down his hand and moaned. Castiel felt Dean’s muscles twitch under his tongue, and he kept going, remembering how Dean had tongued that bottle during the movie. This was Castiel’s revenge. He tongued Dean’s hole until Dean was trembling and leaking precum onto himself.

“Fuck...fuck...” He kept panting. He couldn’t thrust because it would throw off Cas, so he just had to lay there and shiver. Each long lick, followed by an electrifying flutter of the tip of his tongue, had Dean melting and swearing. He slid his heels on the comforter, resting a foot on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel held it there, eating Dean out. Dean was stroking himself faster than ever, screwing up his expression just to endure Castiel’s tongue. Castiel closed his eyes, pressing his nose and chin against Dean’s hot skin. Dean moaned. Castiel licked so far into Dean that his teeth grazed him, and it sent chills right up into his balls. “Oh my god! Cas!” Dean groaned helplessly as Castiel fluttered him again. “Stop…! Stop...”

Castiel pulled away, looking up in concern. “Dean?”

Dean’s head dropped back onto the bed. He’d stopped touching himself and was visibly shaking. Castiel looked at his stomach, and with a jolt of arousal he realized that Dean had just come.

“Oh fuck. Cas.” Dean panted. “Sorry. I just… you just… oh my god.” Dean raked his clean hand through his own hair, beside himself.

Castiel’s jaw went slack. “Dean...” He climbed over him, able to taste Dean’s cum in the air, and took Dean into a soft kiss. Dean kissed back lazily.

“I’ve never come from that.” Dean breathed, a little embarrassed.

Castiel smiled, his cock dripping onto Dean’s hips. “Next time we’ll start with that, then.”

Dean got the chills just thinking about it. “Deal.” He finally seemed to catch him breath, and said. “Okay, you can… keep going.”

“You still want to…?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean said. His cock had gone a little soft, but Dean knew he could get it up again.

Castiel nodded hastily. “Have you ever bottomed before?”

“Just a few times, but I… well...” He gave a guilty smile. “It’s how I masturbate.”

The thought of Dean alone, using a toy or his own fingers to fuck himself silly, was too much for Castiel. Castiel’s eyes went dark and he kissed him deeply. Dean could already feel himself firming up again. Then Castiel dipped his head down and began licking up Dean’s cum.

Dean shivered. “Cas...”

Castiel dragged his tongue up Dean’s firm body, tasting his cum mixed with sweat and that natural, crisp but sweet odor of his; like warm apple pie.

Dean got comfortable, enjoying Castiel’s wet tongue gliding over him. He laughed a few times, especially when Castiel dipped in tongue into his belly button. Dean gently grabbed his ear and pulled him up. Castiel smiled up at him, then kissed the head of Dean’s cock. Dean’s breath hitched. He was definitely hard again.

 

Castiel scooped Dean up and shifted around, so that Castiel was sitting up against the headboard and Dean was in his lap facing him. Dean resumed the kiss while Castiel resumed fingering him. He slipped an arm around Dean and inserted a single finger, now coated with warm, slick lube. When he felt Dean relax, he put in a second and began stretching him. Once he got to three, Dean started rolling his hips, subtly fucking himself on Castiel’s fingers, but Castiel noticed. He helped him, dragging the pads of his fingers up and down Dean’s walls. Dean groaned.

Castiel began finger fucking him in earnest, with Dean’s eager assistance. He buried his face in Castiel’s neck, muffling himself as he groaned harder than ever, humping his wet cock against Castiel’s stomach. Castiel couldn’t take it. He pulled his fingers out of Dean, causing him to look up, then put his hands on Dean’s waist urgently. Dean got the hint.

Dean sat up, helping Castiel rip open a condom packet. Castiel slid it down his cock and lined himself up, his hand wet with lube. Once Dean felt his latex covered head pushing just right, he sank down, swallowing Castiel's cock into his body inch by inch.

They moaned in unison. Dean had been vocal all night, but Castiel’s groan was the loudest yet. It amplified the hot, shivering sensation invading Dean’s body. Once Dean seated himself fully onto Castiel’s lap, he paused to catch his breath. Castiel could feel Dean swallowing.

“Dean… you feel so good.” Castiel moaned.

Dean smiled faintly, then reared up and slid back down deep, gliding onto Castiel’s cock. Castiel moaned, thrusting weakly. He was happy he didn’t have enough leverage to really fuck back. It would be too easy to turn into a frantically bucking mess and accidentally hurt Dean. Dean’s ass was perfect—so tight and wet and hot.

Dean seemed to have a similar approach to sex, though. Within seconds, he was fucking himself feverishly on Castiel’s cock. Castiel groaned again and seized Dean’s hips, helping to lift him. Dean groaned appreciatively. Dean was strong, but he could barely hold himself together; Castiel’s cock was just too good. It was the perfect size for his ass. It reached all the spots Dean couldn’t on his own, while filling him so thickly that Dean could barely straight.

“Cas… fuck… it’s so good.” Dean panted, beginning to sweat.

Castiel nodded, groaning.

As Dean found a good pace, he rolled his cock against Castiel’s stomach and wrapped himself around his neck, whining in pleasure. After a few of those perfect thrusts, Dean was moaning.

“Yeah, Cas, yeah. Fuck me...”

Castiel couldn’t resist. He created a bit more leverage by spreading his legs and thrusting up. The motion spread Dean’s ass, and he moaned in surprise, his eyes fluttering shut. He stilled for a moment, just feeling it. Each thrust sent jolts all the way up to Dean’s shoulders then back down to his feet, looping endlessly. Dean needed more. So leaned back with his hands on the headboard, letting Cas get even deeper. “That’s… so good.” Dean murmured. It was so deep that it was almost unbearable. It didn’t provide a lot of stimulation, but it was so raw and invading that it gave Dean pleasure in completely different way.

Castiel sensed that Dean liked the depth, so he groped for the lube across the bed and emptied it into his hands. This was the kind of dirty Castiel didn’t mind getting. Castiel gave Dean’s ass a little slap to grab his attention. Dean smiled and sat up so Castiel could re-coat himself. The cool, fresh lube mixed with Castiel’s slick heat felt all the more invading as Dean sheathed himself again.

They groaned in unison again as Castiel helped Dean sink back down deeply.

“Cas...” Dean moaned his name as Castiel began thrusting again. The extra wetness made it easier on Dean, letting him loose himself in the pleasure. He rolled his hips while Castiel fucked him, filling the motel room with the sounds of sex.

“Yeah, Cas. Yeah. Fuck me.” Dean murmured, leaning back a gain to feel even more of Castiel’s cock. He tipping his head back this time, elongating his body. “Fuck me, Cas. Deeper. Harder.” He panted.

Castiel couldn’t take it. He smoothed his hands up Dean’s body, groping him every where. He flicked his nipples, watching Dean dribble a little precum, then rolled then between his finger tips. Dean moaned. He was so gorgeous—his tight body was beaded with sweat and undulating on Castiel as he rode him like a bull, begging for it.

Before Castiel knew what he was doing, he put his arms around Dean and rearranged themselves. He turned around, so that he was sitting on his feet with Dean on his lap, and Dean’s back was against the headboard. Then he scooped Dean up under the knees and connected his hands behind Dean’s back, so that Dean’s knees were hooked over Castiel’s elbows, and he was resting the arch in his back on Castiel’s hands. Dean gasped in approval.

“You need to tell me if this hurts.” Castiel said. firmly.

Dean nodded quickly.

Castiel had never gotten such obedience out of him before, but he knew it was genuine. Dean was really into this, and it made Castiel’ heart soar. Castiel spread his legs, giving himself full leverage, and thrust Dean into the headboard. Dean moaned, hard.

“Yes! Oh fuck!”

That was what Castiel needed to hear. The angle combined with the extreme bend in Dean’s legs had Castiel entering him to the hilt and grinding the entire length of his cock over Dean prostate. Dean threw his head back, toes curling on either side of Castiel. He swore and moaned Castiel’s name, unable to do anything but take all of Castiel’s lust. It was so good. Too good...

“Cas… Cas!”

Something in Dean’s voice rang louder than Castiel’s lust, and for a moment he was afraid he’d hurt him. Castiel stopped, looking at Dean desperately.

“Cas...” Dean panted gratefully as Castiel slowed. “Don’t… don’t put me down, please. Just… keep going. I’m… I’m so close. Just keep going, okay? Even if I come.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Castiel could feel Dean trying to get Castiel to move again with his hips, so Castiel kept going. Castiel fucked him pinned to the headboard with his knees up and his ass down. All too soon, Dean’s voice hit that overwhelmed, pleading tone and his body started to tighten. Within seconds, Castiel felt him spasm and spurt cum between their chests. Dean trembled and groaned, then pulled Castiel closer to make him keep going.

“Oh my god… oh fuck...” He panted. “Don’t stop!”

So Castiel kept going. He kissed Dean’s jaw and neck, anywhere his lips could reach. He wanted to make Dean come all night. He wanted to count them, and see how many he could get. Dean’s orgasms were was the sexiest things Castiel had ever seen. But Castiel could feel his own release expanding in his stomach and balls, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. As far as first times went, this had already surpassed his wildest expectations and would provide a lifetime of good dreams. He felt Dean begin to tremble again, harder than ever this time. Dean’s groans had become harsh, needy whines, and Castiel knew he was close. They both were.

“Dean… oh, Dean.” Castiel moaned encouragingly. “Almost there...” He gritted his teeth.

Dean moaned back to him, calling his name. He could feel a fourth and final orgasm beginning to fill him, being teased apart piece by piece by Castiel’s cock.

Castiel’s cock was throbbing. He was so close. Dean’s desperate pleas, his writhing, pulsing body, the way his lips parted so wide with every breath, his eyes shut tight... it finally pushed Castiel over the edge. His orgasm erupted in the condom and he groaned heavily, becoming a shuddering, thrusting mess.

Distantly, he heard Dean’s plea, but he couldn’t focus his thrusts any more than he could stop coming. So he dropped one of Dean’s legs and reached a hand between them to grope Dean’s cock. Dean came instantly, voice cracking as Castiel massaged it out of him. It wasn’t nearly as much as the first time, but Dean finally seemed to succumb to some kind of post-orgasmic stupor. His body’s rhythmic pulsing around Castiel’s cock drew out the last few drops of Castiel orgasm, and he felt himself sway. He used the last of his strength to pull out of Dean gently and ease him down onto the bed.

 

They collapsed in unison, panting and sinking into the sheets. Castiel’s whole body was ringing with satisfaction. He felt Dean reach out for him, so he pulled Dean close, sinking into each other. Dean groaned softly, burring his face in Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel smiled.

“Oh my god.” Dean groaned. His voice sounded hoarse. “That was… awesome.”

Castiel’s smile broadened. He kissed Dean’s cheek, stroking his short hair. He felt Dean shift a little below, and murmured. “Are you alright?”

Dean nodded imperceptibly. “Hurts a little. But… that was so worth it.”

Castiel reached down to massage Dean’s ass. Dean hummed appreciatively. He dabbed a finger at Dean’s entrance and glanced down. There was still lube coming out of him, but it had a faint pink color.

“Probably just a little tear.” Castiel said apologetically.

Dean made a noise of disinterest.

Castiel sighed, sensing that Dean’s obedience was fading fast. “I’ll get you some cream, but you have to use it.”

“Mmn.”

Castiel put a hand under Dean’s chin to look at him. “Tell me you’ll use it.”

Dean stared at him, then smirked. It was that same, self-satisfied, cocky smirk that Dean had when he ran into Castiel’s car. Dean scooted up and kissed Castiel smoothly. “Fine.” He murmured.

Castiel sighed in relief. “Thank you.” He kissed him back, looping his arms around Dean’s back.

“But only because you broke my record.”

“Hm?”

Dean smiled warmly. “My record was three.”

With a jolt, Castiel realized what he was talking about. “Well...” Castiel smirked. “...Then next time we’ll do five.”

Dean grinned. “It’s a date.” He rolled off of Castiel to stretch, then flopped back down with a sigh and closed his eyes. “Can I sleep here?”

“Your room is three feet away.” Castiel eyed him in amusement. “But yes. You can absolutely sleep here.”

Dean smiled lazily.

Castiel kissed him, then got up for another towel. “I’ll be right back.” He stepped in the beer spot again. By the time he’d wet the towel and got back on the bed, Dean’s chest was rising and falling slowly and he was snoring slightly. Naked. On top of the covers.

Castiel smiled to himself. He sat down beside Dean and cleaned him up as gently as possible. Dean stirred and murmured a thanks. Castiel cleaned himself off, then coaxed Dean under the covers. Castiel crawled in with him, and was happy to feel Dean cuddle against him, ready to be spooned. So Castiel turned the lights off and did just that. They were asleep within minutes, laying in each other’s warmth and thinking about nothing else, not even ghouls.

 

Castiel was the first to wake. Dean was snoring and had shifted around a bit in Castiel’s arms. Castiel decided to let him sleep and got up to shower. He made coffee afterwords, beginning to suspect that Dean was the type to sleep in. Especially after last night. Castiel watched him fondly as he sipped his coffee. He was about to get back into bed with him, when he heard a knock on the door. He quietly slipped his pants on and opened it, squinting in the bright, morning sunlight.

“Have you seen my brother?”

It took Castiel a moment to register that it was Sam standing in front of him, looking severe.

Castiel paused. “Uh… well.”

Sam looked him up and down suspiciously.

Castiel swallowed. The next thing he knew, something big and black was skirting past him and into his motel room.

“Portia!” Sam called, ducking under Castiel’s arm after her.

“Sam! Wait...”

“What the...” Dean had woken up to a shiny black doberman leaping on him in bed. “Sam!” He called out, shoving the dog’s cold, wet nose out of his face.

Sam was frozen, staring at his naked brother in Castiel’s bed, while Portia made herself comfortable in Castiel’s spot.

Castiel sighed in resignation, then turned a light on and closed the door.

“Dean.” Sam gaped at him, then at Castiel. “What the fuck?”

Castiel raised his hands peacefully.

“Did you fuck my brother?” He demanded. “You’re like forty!”

Castiel’s expression fell. “Seriously?”

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean covered himself up and fell back into the pillows. “We’re two consenting adults.”

“You are so not an adult.” Sam told him.

Dean smirked knowingly. “And you’re so not the boss of me. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Castiel cleared his throat.

Sam glared at him.

“Look, Sam.” Castiel said, and saw Dean’s beautiful bitch face on his brother. He took a deep breath. “We didn’t exactly plan this. It just happened...”

Portia had put her paws over Dean and Dean rolled away, grumbling.

“...but it was consensual, and nobody got hurt.”

“My eyes are hurt. Turn off the light.”

“It’s ten in the morning, Dean.” Sam said.

Dean flashed his middle finger at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and resumed glaring at Castiel.

“Okay. How about this.” Castiel said. “I’ll take you guys out for breakfast. Anywhere you want to go.”

Sam raised a brow incredulously. “You can’t just bribe us with food.”

But Dean was already getting up. “Yes he can. Let’s go.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Whatever. C’mon, Portia.”

 

While Dean got dressed, Sam brought Portia back to their room. They met at Castiel’s car, Dean looking distinctly groggy and Sam looking unconvinced.

“You’re just gonna leave her in there?” He asked Sam.

“She has food and water, she’s fine.”

“Alright, but if she pees on my stuff, I’m sending _you_ to the pound.”

“What… you can’t do that!”

Dean smiled victoriously, and Castiel coughed to disguise a laugh. Dean got into the passenger’s seat and Sam slid into the back. Sam noticed Dean shifted around to get comfortable. He rolled his eyes.

“Gross.”

“What?” Dean snapped.

Sam didn’t respond.

“So where do you guys want to go?” Castiel asked.

“Anywhere but Biggerson’s.” Dean said, kicking back as they pulled out of the parking-lot. “I heard their burgers are made out of people.”

Sam scoffed. “Shut up. They are not.”

“They are, actually.” Castiel said casually. “More or less.”

Sam stared at him.

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “I mean… or so I hear.”

“Told you.” Dean said. “Cas knows about that kind of stuff. Did you know he met a siren?”

“A what?”

“Yeah, and I punched ghoul yesterday.”

Castiel stared hesitantly at Dean, until he heard Sam scoff again.

“You’re full of shit.” He smiled.

Dean smirked over his shoulder at him, making him laugh. Sam kicked his seat, and Dean just grinned.

 

Sam and Dean were laughing and joking with each other by the time they got to the restaurant. They’d decided to go the Waffle House near the mall. They got a booth in the corner and order a few coffees while they looked over the menu.

Castiel was once again shocked at how much Dean could eat, although from look on Sam’s face this was a daily ritual. They talked about everything—work, RJ’s, the animal shelter, everything except their father.

“As long as you don’t bring home Juliet.” Dean pointed a fork at Sam, talking about a pitbul from the shelter.

“Juliet’s fine. It’s Ramses you have to watch out for.”

Dean shuddered.

Sam leaned over to talk to Castiel. “Dean doesn’t really hate dogs. He’s just mad because a Yorkie chased him across town when we were kids.”

Dean slammed the table, nearly choking. “Dude! Don’t tell him that.”

Castiel chuckled.

Sam grinned.

“I like the Colonel, you can bring him home.” Dean said, determined to prove Sam wrong. “And I liked that one dog you had... what was his name?”

“Bones.”

“Right, Bones. And dad’s buddy had that bad-ass Rottweiler...”

“Rumsfield...”

The table got quiet, and it took Castiel a minute to figure out why. Sam had stopped eating his waffles, and Dean was chewing his tenth piece of bacon quietly. Castiel set his own fork down.

“Is everything alright?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah. It’s just our dad sucks.”

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean said seriously.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued eating, but Dean had stopped.

Castiel looked at him sadly. “You know... my dad? He was great.” Both boys glanced over at him. “He was an amazing cook, a great story teller… Then one day, he just left. We never figured out why.” Castiel sighed. “Our oldest brother raised us, until he went to jail. I have two brother in jail, actually... another one disappeared in an opium den with a bunch of strippers... So I left.” Castiel took a bite of pancakes.

Sam and Dean stared at him.

“Wow.” Dean said. “Your family sucks.”

Sam gave him one of his ‘you’re being an ass’ looks, but Castiel chuckled.

“Yes. It does.” He said fondly.

Sam smiled in disbelief. “I can’t wait to leave.” He took another bite. “I’m going to be a lawyer.”

Dean rolled his eyes towards Castiel.

“What? It’s respectable career.” He said, dribbling a little syrup down his chin.

“This nerd has a 4.0, and the highest ACT score in the state.” Dean stabbed his eggs.

“That’s impressive.” Castiel nodded. “You know, I thought I’d become a doctor when I was a kid. I liked helping people.”

“Yeah.” Dean said thickly. “Now he hunts monsters.”

“No he doesn’t.” Sam said, then looked to Castiel for confirmation. When he shrugged and smiled, Sam gaped at him. “So… what, you’re like, FBI or something?”

“Something like that.” Castiel said. “If you’d like I can teach you how to use a gun. But you’ll need the proper safety wear.” He warned.

“Oh, Sam’s _all_ about safety.” Dean bit back a smirk.

“Shut up.” Sam smiled. “That’d be awesome, Cas. Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Our dad goes hunting all the time, but he never lets us go. Won’t even let us hold a gun.”

 

The mention of their father didn’t cause the conversation to die again. This time, Dean launched into a story about how Sam accidentally shot their neighbor's window when they were kids. Their uncle Bobby was teaching them with a pellet guns in the backyard. Sam cracked up, and even Castiel was laughing by the end of it. Dean’s goofy smile was infectious.

By the time they left, Sam seemed to have forgotten his hostility towards Castiel. Dean was finally awake and relatively cheerful, and Castiel was feeling lighter than ever. It wasn’t until Castiel checked his phone that his mood started to change. While they were at breakfast, he’d gotten a text about a Rugaru hunt in Oklahoma. Castiel put his phone away and drove the boys back to the motel.

 

Sam and Portia left for the animal shelter, while Dean got dressed for work and Castiel sat on his bed. He was oddly quiet, and Dean thought he knew why.

“Do you have to leave today?” Dean guessed, watching Castiel while he tied up his skates.

Castiel stared at him. He took a deep breath, then crouched down to help tie his other skate. “Yes. I do.”

Dean nodded, feeling his skate shift around as Castiel tightened it.

“But once I’m done in Oklahoma, I can come back. Maybe I can rent a cabin nearby so you guys can learn how to shoot.”

Dean smiled distantly. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

Castiel finished lacing him up, and Dean tested the skates by rolling them over the carpet. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s knee, checking his bandage. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Why?”

Castiel sighed. “Because I live my life on the road, and it’s not fair. What we did together...”

Dean cut him off. He got down on his knees to face him, kicking his skates back, and looped a hand around Castiel’s tie. “Don’t apologize for that.” He said seriously, thumbing the knot. “I’d do it a hundred times over. What’d you say? It’s like when you meet a siren and you just know that, somehow, you’re supposed to be together?”

Castiel smiled weakly. “Yeah, something like that.”

Dean smiled. “Besides, you’d promised me we’d get to five next time.” He winked. “So don’t invite Sammy to the cabin for the whole time, okay?”

Castiel’s smile strengthened. “Alright.” He said. He leaned forward over Dean’s arm and kissed him.

Dean tilted his head and kissed him back, tugging him close by his tie.

It took everything Castiel had to pull away, but when he did, they exchanged numbers and Dean put on a cocky face as he watched Castiel leave.

Castiel hadn’t even made it to the next town before he got a text from Dean. He had to tilt his head to figure out what it was. It was dirty paw print on the back of Dean’s ‘made-in-Texas’ shirt with the caption: _Sam’s not invited to the cabin anymore._

Castiel smiled. He couldn’t wait to go back to Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and I always appreciate constructive criticism. Feel free to PM me :) 
> 
> You can read the other Bingo Squares here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444402/chapters/41073575
> 
> Or on my tumblr:  
> sarasaurussex.tumblr.com
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
